Always, For You
by AnimeTube
Summary: Will and Nico go out for a date! D


Anime's author notes will be in **bold (the Fujoshi)**

Tube's author notes will be in _italics(the Youtube freak)_

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters because if i did, Uncle Rick would be writing this instead of us.

* * *

Nico's POV

I hear my text tone go off and quickly reach into my bookbag and see who is . "Will *insert heart eyes emojis*" a grin spreads across my face as I slide to answer.

"Hey" I try to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"What's up, Buttercup." Will responds smoothly.

"Nothing much, just walking home from work. What are you up to?"

"About to head to McDonald's. Wanna join?"

"Duh, you know I love Mickey''s D"

Right as I sent that I knew I screwed up.

"No...nonono...nononono...nono! Why do you hate me, Gods!"

Then his little typing bubble appeared. "Oh, Gods!" I whisper, mortified.

"*insert three crying laughing emojis and a skull emoji* Gods., well when do i get to meet this Mickey fellow. I need to teach him a lesson for messing around with MY MAN. *insert fists emoji".

I stop dead in my tracks. "Did he just called me his man?!" I whisper to myself. I have to reply with something clever.

I didn't know that I was YOUR man *insert thinking face* but I'm not mad *insert smirking face*

I blushed as I hit send. Hopefully I'm not taking this the wrong way.

*insert screenshot of the chat and Nico's message was read*

10 minutes later...

Why isn't he responding?

My euphoria shriveled up and died.

Why was I stupid enough to think that someone like Will, someone so smart and kind, would like an antisocial freak like me. I'm a nobody. Of course Will was probably joking and i blew it out of proportions. I turn my phone off and quickly pick up my pace, hoping to get home before the tears started to fall.

I'm almost home when I see a car pull up beside me. My heart rate quickens as I realize that it was Will's car.

"NIco! I have been trying to call you. I got worried!" Will says hurriedly.

"Why?" I don't turn and look at him, I stay focused on getting home.

"What do you mean why? I care about you!"

"Just like you 'care' about Percy, or like you 'care' about Leo?"

"Nico, what in the Hades are you talking about?"

"We are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less" I finally turn and look at him.

I can see the hurt shining in his eyes.

What have I done?

"Wait, Will…" Will turns off his car and gets out. He walks in front of me and grabs my shoulders.

"Nico. I care about you so much more than you probably know. I care about you way more than a friend and honestly I'm kind of offended. I thought I was flirting you up so hard."

I blushed redder than a tomato.

Then Will takes his right hand from my shoulder and puts it under my chin. He leans closer and his voice drops to a low, husky whisper.

"I can't wait for our McDonald's date." ( _A/N: Yes, he did just rhyme on purpose. He is the son of Apollo._ )

Then he leaned in for the kiss.

Will's POV

As we broke apart, I could've sworn I saw stars in his eyes. Or maybe I have just been watching too much Steven Universe. ( _A/N: Steven Universe is absolutely amazing._ )

"So shall we?"

"Ummmm ok… Let me text Hazel really quick."

Nico whipped out his phone and sent a quick text to Hazel, then looked up at me.

"Are you ready?" he says while biting his lip.

"Always, for you." I say with a wink as I open his car door.

While Nico gets in the car I start to look down his back and lower and lower until I see his butt(A:N/ **I wanted to put a** but my friends said i need to keep it 'fluffy' cx** ) and i can't hold myself back anymore...I grab his hand while he was grabbing the door for support and turn him around and gently push him to the car...

…and let myself go…

I kiss him intensely, trying to convey my passion, and i notice he doesn't resist me, so i keep on going, I start to slide my tongue in his mouth and he follows me but soon…

I suddenly realize a older lady standing about a foot away, looking at us (A:N/ **Me** ) and i stop to turn and stare at her back nervously. Nico blushes intensely and hides his face in my shoulder.

As i still stare at the older lady she walks up to me and introduces herself as Lose? Or Luz?(A:N/ **Luz meaning light in spanish, and yes it's pronounced like lose well to americans** ) And after she said that i felt Nico's head lighten as he looked up and smile as if he was trying to hold in his laughter

"Ummm…" I clear my throat, trying to find someway to get out of this awkward situation.

"Oh I'm sorry I must seem like a creep…" she laughs,

"i'm sorry i just...well….ummm….you see…."

I curiously say "yes?''

"I've never seen two people so in love before! You two are a couple?" she smiles while tilling her head slightly...

"Well ummm… " NIco and I both scramble for words.

"Yes!'' Nico was pressured to say…

I looked at him surprised and look up at the older lady as i say "Uh, Yes we are I happen to come pick him up so we can go on our date"

While saying that i realize the gaze Nico gives me as I say that...

"Weren't we?" I said as i look at Nico while grabbing his hand...He blushes like a tomato and nods not looking back at the older lady but just staring into my eyes as if to say 'I can only survive with you, only'

I guess the older lady notices and breaks the silence by saying "I give you all my love and support, but please just go have some fun IN a house and not IN FRONT of mine" and laughs while walking to her house and saying "You two have a goodnight" and throws the warmest smile that can make a serial killer feel bad…

I raise my hand to wave goodbye and try to send a just as warm smile and say "Have a Goodnight as well"

Once the older lady was back in her house, me and Nico just looked at each and bursted into laughter, and jumped into the car.

So, as Nico and I were about to pull off, I turned on the radio. I went to my favorite radio station where they play all my favorite songs. Then all of a sudden my favorite song, I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At the Disco came on.

"I love this song!" Nico and I yelled at the same time. We both turn and look at each in bewilderment.

"You like P!ATD?" We yelled at the same time.

"This is starting to get weird."

"Please stop."

"Stop."

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" we screamed at each other.

"YOU HAVE A REALLY CUTE BUTT!" Nico yelled.

Nico blushed like a japanese schoolgirl (A/N: _that's for you Anime_ / **Stop that's just….)** as he muttered under his breath "perché devi farmi così agitata" ( _A/N:this means why do you have to make me so flustered. IKR_ )

"Hmmm...I love it when you speak Italian." I say absentmindedly as we drive off.

* * *

 _So I think this was a pretty good start to new series,_ _ **yeah me too ^.^**_ _Please a leave review and tell us what you liked and what we can do better (and please don't just say grammar,_ _ **please!**_ _). Also don't roast us in the review, we already roast each other too much IRL,_ _ **I mean tbh we do cx**_ _. So hope you guys enjoyed this and we will try [_ _ **TRY]**_ _to be consistent in posting new chapters_ _**but we can't promise anything . sorry!**_ _See you guys next chapter._

 ** _Until Next Time..._**

 _ **Bye-Bye!**_

 **A** + _T_


End file.
